Ayato Hidaka
Ayato Hidaka is a selectable character from My Last First Kiss. Background You and Ayato have been friends since you were 3 years old. He was considered the center of the group and you were always together. When the two of you entered middle school, he suddenly became very popular and kind of drifted apart from you. He was talented in academics and athletics, earning the title of MVP on the basketball team, so you were unable to hang out as much as you used to. Naturally, you drifted apart. His first performance was in the 7th grade when he played the Prince in your schools rendition of "Snow White" for the cultural festival. You also played Snow White in the play and while the two of you rehearsed the kiss scene, he kissed you out of curiosity to see what it was like to kiss a girl. In high school, he was scouted for amateur modeling. It was while he worked as a model that his mentor suggested trying out for a play, which put him on the path towards acting. When he was 15, he moved to Kobe. It was in Kobe where he continued to pursue his acting career. He met and began dating a girl named Atsumi at his new high school, but started to neglect her once his career as an actor took off, eventually leaving her to return to Tokyo. Insight Ayato Profile.jpg Ayato beyond friendship.jpg Ayato's Rules.jpg Ayato Hidaka S3.jpg Appearance Ayato Hidaka Casual Attire.png|Ayato's Casual Attire Ayato has neck-length long-layered brown hair that's parted on the right and falls to the left, brown eyes, and a pale ivory skin tone. He wears stud in his left earlobe and a small, thick, black earring in his right. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' He wears a white v-neck t-shirt underneath a houndstooth blazer and black jeans. He also wears a silver chain necklace with a black rectangular pendant. Whenever he's out in public, he wears thick black-rimmed glasses to disguise himself. *'Formal Attire:' He wears a white buttoned-up shirt along with a silver tie underneath a matching navy blue pinstripe vest and suit jacket. *'Sleepwear:' He wears a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt. Personality Ayato is the kind of person who always says the first thing that comes to his mind without necessarily filtering what he's about to say or considering how another person might take it. That quality makes him appear harsh, especially when he criticizes you, but he is actually very kind and considerate. Others consider him fickle due to his lack of commitment towards anything while growing up, but he is very serious when it comes to you. Trustworthy and reliable, he was always by your side to cheer you up. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... It's a Date Coming Soon... Stay the Night Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Living Together Coming Soon... Sweet Memories Coming Soon... Kiss to Remember Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= A Dreamy Proposal Coming Soon... Delivering the News Coming Soon... Bride-to-be Coming Soon... Trivia *His favorite kind of tea is citron tea. *His favorite food is ramen. *Whenever he gets drunk, he becomes more emotional and open to his feelings. *You were his first kiss as he was yours. *Above his bed, he has a five panel painting of Marilyn Monroe. Category:My Last First Kiss Category:Ayato Hidaka Category:Characters Category:Actor Category:Childhood Friend Category:Born in May Category:Taurus Sign Category:Celebrities Category:Disguise